


Beautifully Exposed

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's their five year anniversary and Bluestreak intends on making it memorable





	Beautifully Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> scraplet said: bluestreak/jazz and begging please :D

                Jazz was hoarse. Hoarse and whining, the slurred words stumbling over one another like a mech drunk on too much high grade. He writhed in his bonds, limbs jerking at them feebly. The blanket beneath him was dark with condensation and interfacing fluids. It drenched Jazz’s thighs and lower belly, his spike weeping steadily, his valve twitching and dripping.

                Bluestreak sat back on the heels of his pedes and surveyed his lover with no little satisfaction. Every inch of Jazz strained towards Bluestreak, his entire frame begging with flared plating and sinuous movements. He’d been on the edge for more than a day, far longer than Bluestreak had ever kept him before.

                He was nearly delirious with it… constantly crying out, screaming in frustration, moaning in pleasure. His vocalizations were loud and desperate… music to Bluestreak’s audials.

                “Please… please… Master… I can’t… please…” Jazz groaned when Bluestreak stroked a single finger up the side of Jazz’s rigid spike. Bluestreak circled the tip and then trailed back down the opposite side, making Jazz buck. He was so sensitive now. Barely a touch and he quivered close to overload. It wouldn’t take much at this point; Bluestreak had to be careful.

                “You can. You always do,” Bluestreak pointed out.

                Jazz fitfully shook his head, biting his lower lip. “Can’t… not anymore. Master… I’m sorry, Master…”

                “Don’t be sorry, Jazz. You’ve done quite well. I bet it burns, doesn’t it? The need? Like acid in your lines? Every twitch of your valve is like the ripping off of a limb… every pulse of your spike is a blaster shot to your backstrut.”

                “Yes!” Jazz exclaimed. “Yes... please, make it stop!”

                Bluestreak shifted, pushing himself up onto his knees. He straddled Jazz’s hips and leaned down over him, placing his hands on Jazz’s chestplates. “You really want me to make it stop?”

                “ _Please!”_

Jazz shook, his entire frame tensing as he warily watched Bluestreak. He wanted the overload, but he dreaded it too, Bluestreak knew. It would wreck him, probably push him into a hard reset and he’d wake up more sore than if he’d been in battle.

                “I’ll make it stop,” Bluestreak confirmed, leaning his weight onto one hand. He drew his thumb down Jazz’s central chestseam. “Bare your spark for me, pet.”

                Jazz froze, his visor flickering. “M-my spark?” he stuttered. “W-why do you need to see that?”

                Bluestreak smiled at him gently. “I don’t need to. But I want to.”

                They’d never seen each other’s sparks. Never played with them. But this was a special night. A special session celebrating five years together. Bluestreak wanted to make it memorable in more ways than one.

                Jazz was silent, indecision written clearly across his face. After a moment, Bluestreak leaned down and gently ghosted his lips against Jazz’s.

                “Please. Please, my pet, my Jazz. Please… for me?”

                Shuddering, Jazz went limp in surrender. His plating shifted, Bluestreak’s palm suddenly feeling a spike of heat. He moved his hand and drew back, watching as Jazz’s armor transformed aside. Several components rearranged themselves, eventually showcasing Jazz’s crystal. After a second of hesitation, it retracted and Jazz’s spark was completely unshielded, naked to Bluestreak’s gaze.

                “Oh, Jazz…” Bluestreak said faintly. “… you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

                A quiet keen eeked out of Jazz’s throat, suddenly spiraling up into a shrill shriek as Bluestreak leaned back down and pressed his lips against the throbbing ball of energy. Jazz’s frame seized and then convulsed, Bluestreak barely able to maintain contact with his lover’s wildly undulating frame. But he managed, licking at the whipping tendrils of Jazz’s spark over and over again while liquid spattered against the inside of Bluestreak’s lower thighs.

                Jazz sobbed Bluestreak’s name over and over as he gradually drew back away from Jazz’s spark. He reverently cupped his palms around the bright orb, fingers moving carefully to gently stroke the outermost edges as Jazz’s spasms began to lessen in strength.

                “… and so it stops,” Bluestreak whispered. He slowly pulled his hands back, lightly nudging the edges of Jazz’s crystal. It immediately slammed shut, although the rest of his components stayed in place.

                “Let me go… let me go…” Jazz begged. “Master, please…”

                It wasn’t a safe word, but Bluestreak still took the request as one. He hurriedly undid Jazz’s bonds and was immediately yanked down on top of Jazz’s still open chest. Jazz clutched him close, shaking so badly that his armor rattled.

                “I don’t want it to stop… please… don’t ever stop…” Jazz cried, muffled into the side of Bluestreak’s neck. Bluestreak’s sensory panels waved out to the side, blanketing them.

                “Oh, pet… trust me,” Bluestreak murmured, tucking his face against the crook of Jazz’s shoulder. He discovered that he was trembling nearly as much as Jazz was. “We’ll continue for a long, long time. I love you. My Jazz… my spark.”

                “ _My_ spark,” Jazz said fiercely. “You’re _mine_ and as soon as I can move again, you better show me everything you got.”

                Bluestreak smiled, his lips moving against Jazz’s plating in a chaste, reassuring kiss. “Every inch of me,” he promised, already eagerly anticipating the baring of his own core.

 

~ end


End file.
